Behind Blue Eyes
by EmilyHeartsMileyC1123
Summary: What if.. Troy had turned his back on Gabriella? After the basketball championship he was offered an immediate scholarship.He had to choose between basketball Or the girl He joined the NBA. The Wildcats were torn apart. But now 5 years later Troy is bak
1. Prologue: No Fucking Way!

**The Trailer for this story is on none other than YouTube... the link being**

**.com/watch?v=HGpNMAAq5wg**

**Prologue**

"Bolton!" The coach called

"Yeah?" Troy stood up from his seat in the stands, his head pounding furiously.

"My office! Now!" The coach yelled angrily, Troy's teammates glanced over at him. They were used to this as well as Troy was, everyone knew what Troy Bolton was like and none of them liked it or him for that matter. But Troy didn't care. He followed after the coach, pulling his grey hoodie up over his head.

"Sit!" Coach ordered. Troy did as he was told, flopping down into a chair in front of the coach's desk.

"Maybe you'd like to explain the meaning of this?!" He yelled at Troy, throwing a newspaper down in front of him. It pictured him mid-fight with the guy from the previous night. The fight that had provoked him to vandalism and had caused him the black eye that was no prominent on his tan skin. The headline read. _'BOLTON, THE LAST STRAW?'_

Troy just shrugged, he didn't care, he wasn't even listening, in fact he had his IPod blaring in his ear.

"Bolton! I've had enough of your shit!" the coach hissed

"Are you even listening to me?!" he yelled, noticing the blank look on Troy's face, he pushed the hood of Troy's head and ripped the IPod headphones from his ears.

"Coach this guy was a jerk!" Troy said defensively, speaking up for the first time.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked

"I've had enough Troy! We spend more money covering for your mistakes than your worth!" The coach yelled, Troy met his eyes for the first time since he'd entered

"You're out Bolton, you're going home" Coach shook his head

"Wait, what?!" Troy yelled

"You can't just kick me out!" he yelled again, rising from his chair

"You need me, I'm the best player on this team! Maybe in the whole tournament!"

"Bolton... You're not worth the hassle" the coach shook his head, clearly disappointed.

"Now get out, your flight leaves in the morning" he ordered, Troy groaned

"Where are you sending me?" He asked

"Back to your home, Back to Albuquerque" The coach said, beginning to go through a stack of paperwork. Panic struck at the pit of Troy's stomach, Back? To Albuquerque?

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Troy yelled


	2. Another Average Day

**November 2006**

It all starts with one game of Basketball. The Championship game. East High VS West High. Wildcats take Knights. "The West High Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running" Coach Bolton explained to the Wildcats."And now we have the chance to take that championship right back from them" He grinned, looking down the line of boys, his eyes resting on the blue eyed boy, his son, his pride and joy. The captain of the East High Wildcats. "This team is you. You are the team! And this team is not fully functional unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal" he boomed, the team listening to him silently. Their focus on the championship alone. "We clear?!" he boomed again. Chad Danforth, the best friend of his only son, stepped forward.

"Hey what team?!" He called out

"Wildcats!" The team echoed, a confident grin playing on Troy's face.

"What team?!" Chad called again

"Wildcats!"

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!" Chad grinned

"Getcha head in the game!" The team cheered, clapping and yelling. They headed for the showers.

"Bolton! Danforth!" Coach Bolton called, beckoning them over.

"Coach" Chad nodded as Troy and himself approached him.

"You two, better be on your best game. Theres gonnna be all types of scouts at this game" The coach smiled and nodded as Chad patted Troy on the back, clearly excited. "You know what a scholarship is worth these days?" Troy groaned inwardly at these words. Sure he wanted a scholarship more than anything but everytime his dad talked like this? It made him consider ditching Basketball for life.

"Alot" Troy grumbled in response, his dad shooting him an unapproving look.

"Thanks for the pointer coach" Chad smiled as he pulled Troy away from his father, heading for the locker rooms.

"I swear the next time my dad mentions a scholarship i'm gonna go insane" Troy shook his head

"You don't want a scholarship?" Chad asked suprised, his brow raised.

"Of course i do, but i dont need my dad riding my back about it 24/7. If i'm good enough for a scholarship then i'll be picked up, if not then i train, get better and there's next year" he shrugged

"Troy, do you know how much a scholarship would mean? Not just for you and i but East High as well.." Chad shrugged

"Oh god, not you too" Troy groaned "I swear if you turn into my dad i will kill myself"

"Go ahead" Chad shrugged "With you out of the way, more chances for me" he joked

"Dude!" Troy laughed "Thats not funny!"

Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth had been best friends since pre-school, they considered themselves brothers. Ever since Troy and Chad fought over that single basketball that laid in the pre-school, they had been close. But although they were close and although they were brothers, it was obvious that Chad lived in Troy's shadow. Troy was captain of the basketball team. He was son of the coach. He was blessed with killer good looks and piercing blue eyes. He seemed to be the one eveyone noticed. Whether it was his basketball skills or his good looks. Heads were always turning for Troy Bolton.

"Man it would be good though" Chad sighed

"A scholarship?" Troy asked as they appraoched their gym lockers.

"Yeah, it would stop stressing looking for a college" he shrugged

"I dont know why your so worried about it, College is still a little while away" Troy chuckled "I mean why stress when we have now? Live for the moment"

"You get that speech from Gabriella, loverboy?" Chad laughed

"Shut up Chad... As if its not obvious your falling all over Taylor" Troy laughed back, Chads smile dropping immediately. he picked up the basketball beside him, chucking it in Troys direction. "Hey!" Troy laughed, ducking the ball.

Gabriella Montez. The 'freaky' math girl. The new shining star at East High. The one that had captured the uncatchable, Troy Boltons heart. Troy had met her while on vacation, it had been love at first sight and when the two showed up after holidays, at the same school. They became inseperable. Taylor McKessie on the other hand, was Gabriella's best friend. Taylor had taken Gabriella under her wing, making sure she didnt fall into the wrong crowd. Catching the attention of Chad, who still hadnt made a 'proper' move towards her.

"You should just ask her out Chad..." Troy shrugged "Seriously, grow a pair" he laughed

"Dude, leave me alone" Chad shook his head "It'll happen... Maybe..." he shrugged

"Chicken.." Troy laughed

* * *

The game approached quickly, it all came down to this. Everything the Wildcats had worked for came down to now. The scouts were here, the crowd was going wild. It was their skills that would get them through. The win that would get them through.

"Good luck Wildcat!" Gabriella smiled, throwing her arms around Troy "I know you'll do great"

"Thanks Gabi" he smiled at her "I'm glad your here, your like my lucky charm"

"Your so cute" Gabriella giggled "Cute?" Troy raised an eyebrow "Cute?" he laughed

"Whats wrong with cute?" Gabriella pouted at him

"Well... I was hoping for something a little cooler" he winked, that grin plastered to his face. The one that melted her heart

"What would you like to be?" Gabriella smiled "Sexy?"

"That works" Troy laughed "Your Beautiful" he smiled

"Awww" Gabriella smiled

"And now with the 'Awww'" Troy laughed

"Shut up" She smiled, hitting his chest lightly

"Yeah, Yeah" Troy laughed before looking over at the rest of the Wildcats "I gotta go Ella, but i'll see you later?" he smiled

"Of course" Gabriella smiled back "Kiss?"

"You dont have to ask" he grinned before placing a soft kiss on her lips, smiling as she kissed back. He couldve stayed right there. All night. Holding her. But eventually he had to pull away eventually.

"I'll see you after" Gabriella smiled "Dont give me a loss" she teased, unwrapping her arms from around him.

"We'll see" Troy laughed "Bye my Ella" he smiled before jogging off to join his team mates.

* * *

The game started wildly, with the two teams at each others necks the whole time. Although it was easy to see Troy was a standout on the court. His skills were flawless, his shots never missed. He was simply a sinch for a scholarship. It was the third quater that the win slowly started to slip from their fingers. West High had stepped up their game leaving the wildcats feeling pretty down and defeated.

"Troy, your captain" his father mumbled to the gloomy looking boy "Say something, you know we need this win".

"I dont know if i can Dad, we're done for" Troy muttered bitterly. He was certain they had lost. Gabriella could see the look on his face, even from the stands. He'd lost hope. She could tell that. She sighed and shook her head, making her way towards her Wildcat.

"Troy..." She sighed, taking hold of his arm gently "Whats up Wildcat?"

"We've lost" he mumbled

"Troy, you've still got a whole quater to take back your win" she smiled weakly, rubbing her hand up and down his arm

"It doesnt matter" he shook his head "We're done for" he frowned

"Troy, Troy, Troy" she shook her head, turning to face him fully. "You are so much more than you see. You need to believe okay? I believe in you. You are an amazing player, your whole team is amazing" she smiled and nodded "You guys have got this... Just Believe" she smiled and kissed his cheek. Troy smiled at her, watching as she headed off to her place in the stands. Could she be any more amazing? She was his strength. She was the reason he would keey on going. The words 'Dont give me a loss' and 'i believe in you' echoing in his head.

"Alright" Troy let out a deep breath, clapping his hands together. He needed to get them motivated "Come on guys, stay focused. We can do this. We still have time" he nodded

"Unlikely" Chad snorted

"See thats exactly the attitude that will guaruntee we lose!" Troy laughed and shook his head "Forget everything! Forget the scoreboards, the drills, We're a team, we can do this!" Troy smiled "You just have to believe" he grinned, looking in the direction of Gabriella who was chatting animatedly to Taylor. Chad smiled and nodded, finally seeing Troy's point.

"What do you say we go kick some West High ass?" Chad yelled as the boy's cheered furiously.

"Lets go!" Troy yelled as they headed back to the court.

The last quater was a close one with the wildcats down by two points and thirty seconds left in the game. Chad had the ball and was defending it with his life. With the clock ticking down he spotted Troy and in one swift movement he passed the ball on to Troy. At that moment time seemed to have slowed down, the crowd looking on in awe.

"Danforth passes to Bolton!" the commentator called. Troy dribbled the ball down past half court, he came to his block, forced to toss the ball.

"Bolton to Baylor!" Zeke defended well, giving Troy the opportunity to get in closer to the ring.

"Baylor back to Bolton!" Troy shot for the hoop, this was it. The moment that would decide the outcome of the game. If this shot made it the Wildcats would win by just one point.

"It's up!" The commentator yelled, as the crowd held their breath. The buzzer sounded just as the ball fell through the hoop.

"And it's good!" The commentator yelled, excitement filling the gymnasium. "The East High Wildcats are this years champions!" The team crowded together, jumping up and down in excitement, hitting each others backs furiously. Troy laughed along with them before jogging over to his father.

"Nice Game son" Jack Bolton patted his sons back

"Thanks dad!" Troy grinned, excitement evident across his face.

"Hey Troy, listen." Jack smiled "Theres some guys who want to see you, dont keep em waiting too long" he winked before making his way over to the rest of the team. A mix of nerves and excitement bubbled within Troy's stomach. A million thoughts running through his mind. Could this be the break he was waiting for? A college scout? An offer? before he had a chance to find out for himself he felt someone throw their arms around him.

"Congratulations Wildcat!" The voice of Gabriella laughed

"Thanks Ella" Troy smiled, turning to face her

"See! I knew you could do it!" She smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek "You are amazing, Troy"

"No, you are amazing" Troy smiled "If it hadnt been for you we wouldnt have won" he shook his head "And my dad just told me..." he started

"Team voted you the game ball captain!" Chad interupted, shoving the ball into Troy's arms and Gabriella out of them.

"Gee thanks man" Troy laughed sarcastically "Thanks for the interuption"

"Yeah whatever, i'll talk later hoops" Chad laughed back before running off over to Taylor. It was then that Troy spotted his dad standing with three or four well dressed men. His father beckoned him over, a serious look on his face. Troy nodded in return before turning back to gabriella.

"Gabi..." he started

"Go Troy" Gabriella laughed "Ill meet up with you later?"

"Six? My place?" Troy grinned

"Ill see you then" Gabriella smiled before kissing him quickly.

"Definately" Troy grinned before walking off towards his Dad.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"No fucking way" Troy muttered to himself. This was not happening. He was not leaving his coachs office for the last time. He was not heading back out to his team to tell them he was going. Not that they would care. They hated him. All of them, but that didnt mean they didnt need him. He was the best. Wasnt he?

"Well well well, if it isnt Black-Eyed Bolton" Drew, one of Troy's team mates smirked

"Fuck off Drew" Troy shook his head "Im not in the mood"

"Well, isnt that a coincidence" Drew crossed his arms over his chest. "Cause i'm not in the mood to deal with anymore of your shit" Drew said taking a step closer to Troy

"Get out of my face man" Troy grumbled

"You know how bad you are for this team? Do you know how much your fuck ups cost us?" Drew shook his head

"And frankly im tired of it"

"Well guess what asshole?" Troy hissed "You dont need to worry about me any longer because i got kicked the fuck off this team!" he yelled, shoving Drew

"Thank god!" Drew laughed, as the rest of his team mates smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fuck you Drew! Fuck all of you!" Troy hissed "You need me, and when you start losing you'll wish that you never said any of that shit. Cause im gone... for good" he shook his head

"You fucking wish Bolton, no wonder your such a screw up. You think your all that when your not" he laughed. That had pushed Troy over the edge, without hesitation he raised his fist connecting it firmly with Drew's cheek.

"Fuck you!" Troy yelled as the others stood on watching, as Drew's figure crumpled in pain. "Anyone else got a problem?!" Troy watched as the rest of his ex-team mates shook their head. "Didnt fucking think so" Troy smirked before exiting the gym.

* * *

**November 2006**

"Troy Bolton" A well dressed man stood forward "I'm Greg Slater" the man grinned, sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you" Troy smiled and shook his hand

"I've heard a hell of a lot about you" Greg chuckled "That was a great game" he nodded, the other men nodding along with him

"That last second shot on the buzzer, whoa!" One of the others added

"Thanks man" Troy smiled

"Look i'm just gonna jump straight to the point" Greg nodded "I scout for the NBA, we look for potential players..."

"Troy is full of potential" Jack Bolton interrupted "He gives one hundred percent 24/7..."

"Dad!" Troy hissed, Greg found this humourous. Chuckling lightly.

"You definately have potentional" Greg nodded before pulling a buisness card from his pocket "Here's my card, give me a call if your interested" He smiled and handed over the card "Welcome to the big time Bolton" he laughed before shaking Troy's hand again

"Thankyou sir" Troy beamed excitedly

"Be hearing from you soon" Greg nodded before leaving Troy and his father. The two standing together. Jack Bolton hugged his son, pride swelling in his heart.

"I'm proud of you boy" he admitted. Troy was overjoyed, he couldnt remember the last time his dad had said that.

"Thanks dad" Troy smiled weakly "Can i ask you a question?"

"Of course son" Jack smiled and pulled away from Troy.

"Taking the NBA offer, would mean moving wouldnt it?" Troy asked "Away from here? Away from Albuquerque" Jack sighed at his sons question.

"Yes" he said simply, Troy nodded clearly thinking about it.

"Did they say anything about Chad?" he asked

"No Troy, just you" Jack nodded "Why?"

"It's just... I know how much Chad wants this, he's lived in my so-called 'shadow' his whole life dad... It'd be good to see him get something for once" Troy shrugged, kicking his feet awkwardly against the ground.

"Well son, things dont always go the way you plan, one day you'll have to learn that"

So Troy Bolton had gotten everything he had ever wanted, everything he worked for, all served up on a platter. After only one championship win, he had an offer. From the NBA! Nothing could beat this moment. He felt on top of the world. Now all he needed to do was tell Chad... and Gabriella.

* * *

"Dude!" Chad ran up to Troy, just a half hour after the game "I asked Taylor out!" he beamed

"Hey, thats great man" Troy smiled weakly

"You alright?" Chad asked "You seem... troubled?" he chuckled

"Oh it's uh, it's nothing" Troy shook his head

"Dude, i'm not stupid" Chad laughed "Or blind... Now whats up?"

"I just uh.." Troy trailed off. To tell? or not to tell? "...Wanted to know if you got appraoched by any scouts?" he asked anxiously

"Nah man, not this time" Chad shrugged "But theres always next year right?" he laughed, hitting Troy's back

"Yeah... Right" Troy laughed along with him uneasily "Well uh, i better get going, Gabi's meeting me back at mine" he shrugged

"Right... Use protection Troy" Chad winked before jogging off

"Ha Ha" Troy rolled his eyes, heading out of the gym. Leaving his best friend behind, completely oblivious to what was actually happening around him.

* * *

The Bolton household was empty. Completely. Aside from Troy, who stood in his room waiting for Gabriella, staring anxiously into a mirror. Tonight was a big night for him. He'd won the championship, Gabriella had won the schoolastic decathlon. He had been offered a spot in the NBA. He had to take it, he knew he wanted to but how would he tell her? The ding-dong of the doorbell broke through his thoughts, echoing through the quiet halls of the house. This was it. Troy straightened himself up quickly.

"Coming!" he called out, heading for the front door. Pulling it open once he approached. "Ella" he smiled "Hey, i'm really glad yo-" he started only to be interrupted by Gabriella's lips smashing against his own, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist kissing her back.

"What was that for?" Troy grinned as they pulled away

"Congratulations" Gabriella giggled before leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose

"Well thankyou" Troy laughed pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear

"My pleasure Wildcat" She smiled "Now are you gonna let me inside?"

"Right... Good idea" Troy laughed before removing his arms from her waist, standing back to let her inside.

"Thankyou" she smiled stepping inside.

"Come on" he grinned "We'll go to the lounge?" Gabriella just nodded, smiling the whole time as the two headed into the lounge, taking a seat on the couch. The two sat close, Gabriella resting her head on Troy's shoulder, his arm around her.

"You know..." Troy smiled at her "Right now... Here with you" he started "Is perfect" he nodded "I know" Gabriella smiled. If only things had stayed that way.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Gabriella Montez made her way from the house, her crumpled hair tied up from her face. Her darkly made up eyes covered by a large pair of black sunglasses. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she headed off. Another day. Keys in hand. Gabriella owned a small bookshop on the corner of the main street. Nothing special but it paid the bills. Unlocking the doors with her black polished fingers, stepping inside.

"Another day" She sighed to herself, taking her place behind the counter. Ever since... well, him. Gabriella had changed. Now all she wore was black, all she did was read and now the only person she talked to was Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, her high school saviours. Gabriella was hollow and emotionless, she also didnt trust. She refused to trust anyone. The last person she had given her heart to, had crushed it into tiny pieces. The ring of the shops bell broke through her thoughts, someone entering the shop.

"We're not open yet" Gabriella mumbled in a monotone voice, not taking her eyes off the cash register.

"Oh come on, make an exception for a best friend?" the voice of Chad laughed

"Chad" Gabriella nodded, looking up at him. No smile evident on her face.

"Do i get a smile?" Chad asked hopefully, Gabriella just shot him a look

"How many times do i have to tell you?" She shook her head "Emotion is overrated" Chad rolled his eyes at this. He missed the old Gabriella.

"So, your working again" Chad nodded

"Yup" She sighed, turning back to her work

"You never hang out with us anymore" Chad whinned

"How old are you? Like twelve?" Gabriella muttered

"Gabi!" Chad groaned

"What Chad?" Gabriella grumbled "What? what is it you want?"

"You back!" he sighed "The old you..."

"Well guess what Chad? She's gone!" Gabriella hissed "So fuck off and let me be!" Chad shook his head before leaving. Yeah. Another average day, another average day in the average life of Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**November 2006**

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, looking up at him

"Ella" Troy smiled down at her

"Do you care about me?" She asked

"You cant be serious" Troy laughed "Your kidding right?"

"No" she shrugged

"Gabi, of course i care about you" Troy smiled "Your my Ella" Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded

"Promise?" she asked

"Of course, would i be sitting here with you if i didnt care?" Troy asked back

"I guess not" Gabriella smiled up at him

"Well then i guess i care about you" Troy laughed, Gabriella smiled before kissing him quickly before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you Troy, with all my heart" Gabriella smiled "I dont know what i'd do without you" she sighed happily. Troy just sat there stunned. What the hell was he supposed to say? He was leaving wasnt he? And she loved him. And she didnt know what she'd do without him? One thing was for sure. Troy was royally screwed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

"Ahhh i dont know what to say" Troy admitted, Gabriella looked hurt, pulling away from him.

"What?" She asked "Are you serious?"

"Well..." Troy started to say

"I love you Troy, the general response for that is?" She waited for him to to answer, a look of anger now prominant on her features. Troy froze, what could he say?

"...Nice to know?" he responded, Gabriella just laughed lightly and shook her head

"Great" she said sarcastically before standing

"Hey whats wrong?" Troy asked "Whats wrong?!" Gabriella shook her head "Whats WRONG?!?!" she repeated "I just told you i loved you and your response is nice to know?!?!" she shook her head. Troy could sense the agitation in her voice.

"Well i u-" he started

"Look save it" Gabriella shook her head "I don't need to hear excuses" she focused her eyes on the ground "Bye Troy.." She said turning to leave

"Gabi wait" Troy sighed standing up to follow her "Ill see you later" she mumbled before leaving his house. Maybe picking up the phone and accepting that NBA offer may not be as hard as he expected.

**END OF CHAPTER**

So what did you think? Who's your favourite charecter from first and well.. future impressions? What will Troy tell Gabriella? And Chad? Do you like the future versions of them? Let me know :)


End file.
